Smile For Me
by miss-cold
Summary: He had never done anything to displease any one in his life. But Metro Man knew he'd wiped the smile off Megamind's face all those years ago. MMxMM eventual slash
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I haven't written anything for years, so this is a little stilted.

But Megamind doesn't really have much in the way of slash fiction and it was crying out for more! So I decided to add to the fandom.

Warning: *Spoilers* MMxMM slash

Disclaimer: Dreamworks own Megamind & Co.

* * *

Smile For Me

* * *

Perhaps it was that first tentative smile the blue boy offered on his first day of school.

Or the nervous but hopeful glance that swept over the small class room as the strange boy tried to fit in with his newest invention.

But Metro Man couldn't help but think it started with that last backwards glance he, himself, had cast the almost empty prison bus as it drove away. He could still feel the weight of the school in his hands as he had carried it off, could still feel the weight of the sadness that had fallen across the blue boys face when he thought no one could see him anymore.

It had made him feel guilty.

The feeling burnt in the pity of his stomach, and so he'd run away from its source.

He had never done anything to displease any one in his life. He was the shining sun in his mother's mind and even his indifferent father was happy with his sporting achievements and good grades. Everyone at the small school loved him, even the teachers doted on him. But this small blue boy with large green eyes had done something to him that made him want to throw pebbles at him, or trip him or even call him names. There was something about him that was different, that made Metro Man want to treat him differently.

But that backwards glance was the last day he saw the little prisoner, and it soon fell from his mind as he became preoccupied with the prestigious highschool he'd been sent to. The story was the same - as the prodigal son of Lord and Lady Scott, teachers fawned over him, his friends swooned and he was always surrounded by admirers and supporters.

And in the middle of it all he tried to keep everyone happy.

-x-

_The battle of the century._

That's what they'd called it in the newspapers as Metro Man flicked through the printed pages the morning after, just to make sure it hadn't been some kind of strange dream. He'd spent the last few years roaming the streets at nights picking off small criminals, stopping the occasional mugging and murder, but that night it had been different. Exhilarating even.

He'd felt the blood quicken in his veins, a thrill down his spine, even something a kin to fear as he'd been strapped down - defenceless. Of course a trap he could easily escape from, but the initial surprise of being captured at all had shocked him.

"Metro Man!" A voice purred from behind a tall black cape. "Prepare for an epic battle of glory and destruction!" The black cape had whipped around to reveal the short blue man from his childhood. "As your arch enemy, Megamind, I will destroy you and everything you hold dear!"

The words seemed to have come from a badly acted and well rehearsed movie and Metro man couldn't help a baffled smile at the loud laugh of the self-proclaimed evil genius.

"Your helmet's a little tilted." Metro Man had to point out the peculiar helmet that looked like it had a horseshoe on top.

"Yes! Evil isn't it! Of course it is evil...wait, tilted?" the blue man looked a little confused, before continuing his rant "Yes tilted! Tilted on the axis of evil! And you, my friend have been drawn into the gravitational pull that is our destiny!"

"Our destiny?"

"Since before our arrival on earth, we have been destinie-ed to battle!"

"Arrival on earth?"

"Surely you remember the perilous journey we made, thwarting each others' attempts at reaching earth safely?" Megamind eyed him cautiously and with a little disappointment at Metro man's blank look.

He didn't remember much of his childhood, just his mothers babbling and his father's occasional grunts from behind the paper. He'd arrived Christmas eve, but he'd always thought that was an exaggerated story from his mother and his father had never had much to say about it. But space? Destiny? Was this some kind of strange story the blue boy had created to fit in?

The other man was watching him as if waiting for recognition.

"Er, yeah, destiny." Metro man agreed cautiously.

The blue man bounced up triumphantly at the acknowledgement and Metro man realised this admission had made the other happy. He had tried to forget the sad green eyes that had gazed back years earlier, the only person he'd failed to bring joy to, and it still stung somewhat. Every now and then the thought would creep up into the back of his mind and he'd find himself trying harder than ever to protect those around him, to make them happy. It never erased the guilt that he'd let build up.

"Exactly! This is our Destiny! Now let us fight!" The evil genius laughed and released his bonds. "Show me what you've got you big, fancy haired man!"

The rest of the night had been quick flashes of inspiration, witty comebacks and a fight that had bounced over the whole of Metro City. Metro man had tried to go easy on the blue man, but soon realised this wasn't a simple job. The fight, the challenge, it had been exhilarating to find someone who could challenge him the way that no other could; someone who stood up to him, who tested him and opposed him.

But there was no evil in the being he fought. Metro man had confirmed it when the strange helmet contraption had accidently collided with his cheek and left a small bruise to form under one eye. Megamind had looked shocked and even a slight bit concerned that his machine could manage to damage his impenetrable skin. But Metro man had brushed it off and the fight had continued, Megamind being obviously more cautious, trying not to harm him.

It had ended with Metro man handing the blue man back over to the prison and he was sure he'd concealed his slightly dopey grin better than the one that perched on the blue man's thin lips.

That was their first fight.

It had been fun at first, the challenges, the evil plans that grew to be crazier and crazier. The city loved it, he loved it, Megamind loved it, they came together and clashed. He'd see the joy in his eyes, the smirk on the blue lips and he'd answer back with a broad grin and quick jibe.

but it slowly grew old.

The plans to capture and defeat him became half-hearted and relied more and more on movie clichés. The kidnappings became boring and lifeless, they'd danced around each other for years, but the music had stopped playing and the fun had died from both their eyes. It became frustrating and repetitive.

And so he'd left.

That had been the first time he'd ever been able to do something for himself.

He felt selfish, guilty and a little awkward but it had passed.

Months later he stood in the crowd and looked up at the smiling face of the blue man who had claimed the title evil genius. Roxanne Ritchie was wrapped in his arms and they both looked happy, waving at the adoring fans and smiling at the mayor. Those green eyes shone with a quiet hope that he hadn't seen since the first day the blue boy had come to school.

But for some reason this didn't give him the relief he had always imagined it would.

Turning he slunk from the celebrations, feeling guiltier than ever.

He wanted those shining joyful eyes to look at him.

-x-

-x-

To be continued

-x-


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry Megamind might seem a little OC, but I'm drawing off the scenes where he's sitting in town hall being miserable. It's a little slow but it will get faster from here on in. Reviews are appreciated!

Warning: *Spoilers* MMxMM slash

Disclaimer: Dreamworks own Megamind & Co.

* * *

Smile For Me

* * *

The crowd cheered and the blue facemasks bobbed as the people of Metro city greeted his arrival.

Megamind grinned, he could get used to that, the sound of applause and gratitude. He smiled at Roxanne as she wrapped Metro Man's old cloak around his shoulders, it clung to his shoulders, the fur still carrying the scent of the other man. It was heavy and comforting like Metro Man's hands hand been when they had gripped his shoulders and told him that he could do it. That being good was his destiny.

Megamind squeezed Roxanne closer, and then spun her in a dizzying twirl, catching her as she fell into his arms. His eyes caught the sight of the tall tan coat, unshaven beard, sad smile. But it was gone before he had time to register and Roxanne's light peck on his cheek distracted him long enough that he forgot himself to the beat of the music.

"So what was it like?" Roxanne smirked over at the blue man.

"huh?" He'd been staring out the window as Minion drove them to his not-so-secret-lair that had been turned with a little re-constructive help from his Brainbots into a lavish underground mansion that opened up into sprawling public parks.

"What's it like to see a forty story statue of yourself dedicated to the _good_ you've done." There was the playful smirk in her voice, egging him on.

"Oh" he sighed, small smirk pulling on his lips as he played her game and feigned disinterest. "Just in a days work, I knew they'd all recognise my talents soon enough. It just takes a while for your species with you under-developed brains to truly grasp the magnificence that is Megamind! I'm surprised you can handle to stay in such close vicinity to all that is me, aah, the greatness and amazing awesome-ness" He smirked out the window at her huffed laughter.

"Yeah, spare me, the awesome-ness is blinding."

He kicked back his legs and crossed them at the ankles.

"It's pretty good." He smiled down at his clasped hands on his lap. He hadn't felt this good in years, no pun intended, he chuckled mentally at his own joke, he'd have to tell that one to Minion. All that time fighting Metro Man had been enjoyable, had been fun and exciting, but it always felt like he was on the wrong path, no matter how hard he tried to follow his destiny to be bad. He always ended up faltering at the last moment, people would be saved, Metro Man would escape and he'd always end up in prison, back home plotting another future failure.

But he never thought to stop, never thought to turn good. He loved fighting with the other man, loved the challenge in those eyes and the answering smirk. The extravagant costumes and plots and word play kept him occupied when he was left alone for months in his small cell. He couldn't remember the number of times he'd re-played the fights, the comebacks, thinking of wittier, quicker answers to the ones he'd already given.

And then Metro Man had disappeared. Had died.

Megamind sunk down lower in the white fur cloak, his nose tickled by the fine fibres. The absolute stomach dropping horror when he'd watched the copper dome blow to pieces, was nothing like he'd ever felt before. But the empty loss that caved his heart and thrown him into confusion had felt so similar to all those years before when he'd watched the younger boy hovering, school held above his head, flying away without a backwards glance at their joined destiny.

Of course now he knew better.

Destiny was a path that was chosen, it was not forced upon us.

Metro Man had shown him that, after years of struggling against each other, a quick pat on the back and a few words of encouragement had set him straight.

And now here he was sitting in a white limousine, returning home from the unveiling of a museum dedicated to him, on a path of his own choosing with his best friend Minion and the beautiful Roxie at his side.

It felt good.

But something was missing.

The tan coat flickered through his mind, the half smile and the unshaven beard.

_He_ was missing.

All his life Metro Man had been there, since before their joint landing on earth. The man had occupied his waking thoughts and even some of his wilder dreams of conquest during the night. There'd also been that strange re-occurring dream of them frolicking through a field of daisies surrounded by humming brain bots, but after swearing off that particular brand of jellypop they'd become a suppressed memory, and nothing more.

Now there was this strange Metro Man shaped hole in his thoughts and in his life. First it had been filled with guilt and horror at having caused the man's death, and then he'd tried to fill it with his protégée, but now...

Megamind had replaced Metro City's need for Metro Man, he'd also replaced Roxanne's need for him, but what about himself. Wasn't he the one tied the most to the city's former saviour? He glanced at Roxie, she had always been there, since some of their first fights, there was no way she could slide into Metro Man's place.

Minion? He caught the worried look the fish threw him in the review mirror. No, he shook his head. Minion was Minion and always would be. He needed someone new, needed someone he could talk to about the man.

Bernard.

The thin, stuffy man whose likeness he'd appropriated. He was the Megamind museum's curator, former curator of Metro Man's museum, he knew more about the both of them than anyone else. It was a slightly creepy thought, but it comforted him.

Now how to go about getting the man to speak to him?

"You're awful quiet, not hatching some grand evil plan are we?" Roxie half-joked, and Megamind jumped, false grin falling into place.

"What? Of course not my dear." He almost let out an evil laugh by habit and the look Roxie gave him was unimpressed.

"We've played this game for years Megmind. I know you. You're plotting."

"No, no, of course not." He flapped a hand in dismissal but she levelled a stare at him that made him squirm. "Well... maybe." He heard himself whine, and grimaced. Had she always had this kind of hold on him? He almost snorted, yes, she'd been able to handle both he and Metro Man at their worst.

"I've got you by the balls blue man." She frowned. "Now spill it."

"No need for such vulgarity I was just-"

"Megamind." That tone of voice was not to be argued with.

"You're birthday's coming up and I wanted to get you something extra special and you're one of those people that are so hard to shop for, so I thought I'd do something for you but I couldn't think of what then I thought I could make you dinner but I can't cook so I thought I could go and take an Italian cooking class, because you like Italian then I thought we could go to Italy, but I have to be here to protect Metrocity, so I thought Venice is a floating piece of marshland and I could somehow convert the tides and dissolve its moorings and bring it here, so we could go to a fancy Italian restaurant." Megamind sucked in a quick breath. "For your birthday."

The woman raised a single eyebrow, crossing her arms.

"My birthday's four months away."

"An operation of such size would require much preparation and er planning." Megamind let out a small smile.

"That's sweet of you, but how about we go to that small Italian place on the corner. It's my favourite anyway. And you know tides, moving cities across the world, cataclysmic destruction and warped weather patterns aren't really my thing. "

He'd fooled her once or twice during the years, but he did notice he was getting better at it.

He smirked inwardly, catching Minion's eye in the mirror.

He could tell the fish was not convinced.

Maybe he could let his friend in on the plan.

Code: Talk to Bernard.

-x-

-x-

To be continued

-x-


End file.
